Multiplisa-ty rewritten
by MarioMan85
Summary: Thought the new Treehouse Of Horror segment needed some reworking.


Yesterday Treehouse Of Horror XXIX aired and overall it was okay, except for one segment. Multiplisa-ty was kind of disappointing to me, so I'm going to rewrite it!

Bart wakes up after Nelson repeatedly punches him in the gut which he then turns to Milhouse and says "Is there anything punching can't do?" "Uh, what's going on? Where are we?" He gets up only to feel restraint as he leg is shackled to the wall. They hear a door close and footsteps, Bart asks "Who did this to us?" and Nelson replies with "The last thing I remember is crashing a sleepover at Milhouse's." We then cut to a flashback with Nelson and his mom pulling up to Milhouse's house. He complains that he wasn't invited to the sleepover but crashes once his mom starts getting creepy, he then starts narrating. "Someone mysteriously sent a case of orange drink (Sunny D) which we drank." Bart and Milhouse pass out on the floor but Nelson seems to be unaffected and steals their money before passing out. The footsteps start again and start getting louder until the door opens to reveal Lisa.

"Lisa?" Milhouse asks, Lisa denies being called Lisa and instead calls herself Penelope and starts talking in a British accent. "I'm the one who brought you here after drugging your Sunny D with special K. As in Ketamine." Nelson immediately questions this and calls her crazy which sparks a reaction in her which makes her go to different personalities before grabbing Milhouse's glasses and starts mocking him. "I'm not that loud!" This causes her to snap into a new personality and she tells them she's going to belt them, which at first they seem okay with until she says "With a brassy Broadway tune!" which makes them panic. She then bursts into said tune before kicking them in their jaws. "Applaud or die! They do so and she smiles before saying "You die boys!" Bart asks why before she says, "None of you said encore."

She then removes the top of her cane revealing a blade and stabs both Milhouse and Nelson which appalls Bart. She goes to stab him but she smiles and tells him, "No. You're going to suffer..Just like me!" She then slams the door leaving him with his dead friends.

We cut back to the Simpsons house where they are having breakfast when Marge questions Lisa about her brother's whereabouts which makes her transform her personality to that of Igor. "Ah yes, the Simpson boy! He called, he'll be staying at the Milhouse's for an extra day." Marge is set back by this while Homer ignores it and continues eating and Maggie stares at her sister who pays no attention before we cut back to a bruised and beaten Bart.

"Oh god why? Why did this happen? I've done some terrible things to her but nothing that would cause this to happen!" Immediately the door slams open with an angry Lisa. "Nothing? Ha ha ha…" She has body bags with her and puts the two boys in each and drags them away leaving both the door open and the keys to the chain on the floor. Bart manages to grab hold of the keys after a bit of struggling and unlocks himself and he runs after Lisa. He sees a bunch of headless Malibu Stacy's hung up on the ceiling and a bunch of books torn up on the ground including a book of his baby pictures. "Oh my god! What drived my sister to do this?" He hears Lisa manically laughing above him and climbs up a ladder while spotting three dummies of him, Milhouse, and Nelson burning. He climbs up and sees Lisa dump the bodies into a newspaper press while saying "It's time to recycle boys!" before turning to see Bart with an pure aggression on her face. She pulls out his slingshot and aims a rock at him which gets him up against a wall. "What happened to you?" "You know what you did!"

We cut to a flashback of Bart, Milhouse, and Nelson mess with Lisa's paper making her get an F. A Harvard representative was in the class after and sees her paper, he then bans her from ever entering into Harvard. We cut back to Lisa and Bart with Lisa yelling at him, "You ruined my life! I would've been set but no, you had to mess my paper up and destroy my chances at a future!" She starts tearing up before she says "And now to repay you, I'll end you life!" She starts laughing until Bart speaks up asking, "That can't b-be it! Is it?" She starts thinking to herself and starts nodding. "You're right Bart, it isn't just that. This has been building up for years…All the times you pranked me or hurt me, you destroyed a love that barley got a chance to strengthen….I guess what they say is true, don't meet you're heros." She prepares to shoot but notices Bart has token it and throws it away. "Lise, please I-I'm sorry..I didn't know you liked me that much…Was I really your hero?" She stares at him for a moment before saying yes and she immediately pulls out a knife she had hidden in case Bart fought back and is preparing to finally kill him when she hears the sound of a pacifier.

She turns and sees her baby sister Maggie looking up at her and she looks back towards Bart before she smiles and starts walking towards Maggie intending on killing her to. Bart realizes this and quickly grabs the back of Lisa pearls and starts strangling her, she lets go of the knife as she tries to get the crying Bart off her. She struggles and even tries reaching for the knife before her neck snaps and she collapses to the ground while Bart hugs Maggie and cries. "I-I'll never let this happen again..You and I are going to be the best of friends, okay?" Maggie shakes her head as Bart tries to hold back. "W-I've got to tell mom and dad about this." "I'm here sweetie." He looks up and sees his mother, "M-M-Mom?" "Yes, she was acting suspicious during breakfast and I followed her here. I didn't notice Maggie had left the house.." Bart starts tearing up which gets Marge to kneel down and hug her children (excluding Lisa) and that's where it ends.


End file.
